The organic chemistry of metal-stabilized carbocations, especially ((RC xi CCR2) Co2 (CO)6) BF4 and ((allyl)Fe (CO)4) BF4, is being investigated with the goal of assessing their potential utility as agents for carbon-carbon bond formation. Coupling reactions of these complexes with prospective nucleophilic substrates including aromatics, enol derivatives, and organometallics will be examined to develop synthetic methodologies applicable to a wide variety of natural products and physiologically active compounds including terpenoids, steroids, prostaglandins, and anthracyclinones. Complete structural characterization of the cobalt complexes is also planned.